Path of Lies
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]What if Ryou didn't continue his father's work on the Mew Project, instead he turned to violence when he moved to Japan? Can our favorite Redhead heroine save Ryou from himself? RyouIchigo


**Authoress Notes:** Ah, and how random this plot is… This story is sort of A/U, just a bit. Although, the manga will be used as a reference for Ryou's past, NOT the anime, I like the manga, therefore am using it. This story is dedicated to Inu Star Angel, for encouraging me and introducing me to the wonderful couple of Ryou/Ichigo. I hope you enjoy my work.

_(EDIT, 04/21/07: I've decided to attempt to finish this story. And because the first chapter has so many reviews, I'm just going to add on the second chapter once it's finished. Sorry for the really long wait. I had a moment of doubt, and then my Tokyo Mew Mew phase kind of died … but it has come back to life!)_

**Summery: **What if Ryou didn't continue his father's work on the Mew Project, instead he turned to violence when he moved to Japan? Can our favorite Red-head heroine save Ryou from himself? Ryou/Ichigo

**Note – **Beginning is taken straight from the sixth manga, giving a little background. (With minor changes.)

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

**Path of Lies **

-

**Prologue **

-

**Written by:** Sakuranbo-Chan

* * *

"Ryou, what are you doing?" A man yelled as he hurried into his science lab, "Don't touch anything inside the lab!" 

"I'm culturing UMA Cells." A small boy replied with a wide smile, his azure eyes shining with curiosity. The man shook his head as he snatched the glass test tube out of the boy's hands.

"Don't be silly! You don't know how to do that yet!" The man growled, furrowing his brows, "This is impossible! Even I haven't succeeded…" The man's face softened a bit as he turned to look at the small boy who just smiled wider.

"It's based on your research notes. I improvised a bit, but…" The boy rambled on.

The man sighed, "Ryou…"

Ignoring his name being called Ryou continued with his rambling, "…I'm going to be a scientist just like you! I don't want to just sit and inherit money, like grandpa did!"

The man looked down at Ryou in shock, "What?" He cried.

Another boy entered, who appeared to be much older than Ryou, "Shirogane-hakase," He said softly to the doctor, acknowledging his presence before turning to looked at Ryou as he took off the oversized lab coat, "It's time for your tea. Shirogane-san is waiting.

"Thanks Keiichirou! Snack time!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly before running off, his dog at his heals, "Let's go Daisuke" The dog replied with a simple bark. Keiichirou smiled and turned to the man,

"He's very bright. He takes after you…"

The man shook his head, "No." He said, "He's a genius. He's above me." The man sighed as he looked out the window and scowled, "Maybe he'll succeed with The Mew Project! If he's able to introduce animal genes into humans, which will help us fight the Aliens," The man paused, "But I'm worried about getting him involved."

Keiichirou smiled as he listened to the man.

The man shook his head, "Never mind." He whispered, "Forget about what I just said. I was just rambling."

**--- **

A woman chuckled as she brushed a lock of her golden hair bend her ears, "I see," She smiled as she turned her head to watch Ryou play with his dog, Daisuke, "Ryou said that?"

"Yes." Keiichirou replied as he picked up the tea pot and began to pour it into the woman's glass, "His father will be upset that Ryou…Isn't going to take over the family business." The woman chuckled at the before Keiichirou continued, "Are you worried?"

The woman smiled sadly as she cupped her chin with her right arm, "Yes, but what can I do?" turn her gaze to Ryou, her eyes filled with sorrow, "Ryou is his son."

Keiichirou smiled once again, "Yes."

**--- **

Setting the last beaker down the man sighed, "Time fore tea…" Looking up the man gasped, "That's _a…!" _

**--- **

Ryou blinked and looked down in confusion as Daisuke began to growl, "Daisuke, what's wrong?" he asked the dog. Daisuke growled again before wiggling out of Ryou's grasp and running full speed towards the house, "Daisuke!" Ryou cried out.

Suddenly a light emitted from the lab and then it exploded, sending Ryou flying backwards onto the hard ground, "Arrrrggg…" He screamed.

Keiichirou's eyes widened as he ran to Ryou and hugged him, "Ryou!"

The woman stood up and stared at the lab as it burned, "The lab…" She said softly as she began to walk towards it.

Keiichirou's eyes widened again, "Ma'am stop!" he screamed after her.

The woman stopped, her back still turned to Keiichirou, "Keiichirou." She whispered as she turned around, "Please take care of Ryou. I loved having tea with you everyday." Turning around the woman ran into the flames.

"Ma'am, Ma'am!" Keiichirou screamed after her as he hugged Ryou tighter, "No…" He whispered as he looked down at Ryou, tears spilling form his eyes. As Ryou slowly opened his eyes he looked up at Keiichirou.

_My body hurts…_Ryou though as he blinked. _What happened? Mother…Father…?_ Ryou winced, now fully away for his surroundings, "Keiichirou…What happened?" Ryou didn't receive an answer as Keiichirou just gazed down sadly at him with his chocolate eyes.

"They're gone … Ryou …_ gone_…" Keiichirou whispered softly as he ruffled Ryou's golden locks.

_Gone…? Mother and father are gone?_

"No…" Ryou choked out, tears forming in his eyes, "Mommy! Daddy!" Freeing himself form Keiichirou's grasp Ryou ran to his dog, Daisuke's side, "Daisuke!" He cried out, tears now blurring his vision, "_Daisuke—!"_ Cupping the dog in his arms Ryou let tears flow down his ash covered cheeks, "Why…?"

Ryou felt _betrayed _that his parents had left him_, Hate_ towards the fire, and _anger _towards the world.

Ryou stood up, setting his former dog on the ground, "Let's go to Japan."

Keiichirou smiled sadly, "Yes."

* * *

**Five Years Later **

**

* * *

**

"What are you looking at?" A boy sneered as he leaned against the alley wall, clutching a metal bat cover in crimson liquid, "Huh? You little orphan boy? Whacha gonna do?"

Azure eyes widened at the sight of his friend lying in the road surrounded by blood, "Keiichirou…" He choked out, clinching his fist. His nails dug deep into his skin causing blood to seep out. The boy look up, His azure eyes completely glazed over. All the bottled up emotions he had held in escaped all at once and surged through his veins.

"What's the matter, Ryou?" The boy chuckled and he ran his finger along the bat, "Does the sight of your dead friend scare you so much? Are you afraid, Ryou?"

Ryou clenched his teeth and glared at the boy, "No." Ryou growled as he took a step toward the boy, "I'm not afraid," Ryou glared, and furrowed his brow; he was still advancing toward the man, "I'm _pissed_."

Without warning Ryou lunged forward and pulled the bat from the boys grasped and swung it down on him hitting him across the shoulder. The boy winced and looked in fear at Ryou, "W-What's wrong with you, man?" He stuttered.

"You just killed the _only_ person matters to me anymore." Ryou replied coldly.

The boy shook in fear, "N-No _please_, don't!" Getting up quickly the boy stood up and took off running in the opposite direction.

Ryou's eyes softened as he looked down at his fallen friend. Bending down Ryou laid his head on top of Keiichirou's chest, "This is my entire fault… everything is my fault…"

_Would the world be a better place if I didn't exist?_ Ryou though solemnly as he closed his eyes. _Good bye Keiichirou…_

_Someone one please be my enemy… _

_I need a reason…_

… _To keep living…_

_So please …_

… _Someone save me… _

_

* * *

_

**-End Prologue- **

**- **

**-To be Continued- **

**

* * *

**

**Authoress notes:** I think this came out quite nicely. Now that I have the prologue out of the way I can start in on the real plot. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'll try to update soon. It's Christmas break so I have lots of free time. If your feeling up to it leave me a nice little review. Well, till the next chapter!

_- Sakuranbo-Chan _

_

* * *

_

_**Path of Lies **_copyright © **12.37.05** by _**Sakuranbo-Chan  
Tokyo Mew Mew**_ copyright © _**2002 Reiko Yoshdia and Mia Ikumi  
**_Copyright © **_Studio Pierrot_ **


End file.
